Tsuujite Sore Temae Hiroimono Kaku Hoka
by Colored Tear-Drops
Summary: tsuujite sore temae hiroimono kaku hoka means through it we find each other.  Will they?  GaaraxOc
1. Chapter 1

Her childish chubby face was hide by the lovely outline of a porcelain mask, gentle scarlet dunes

falling over the porcelain, distinguishing what country she was from. Her soft, sunny eyes peered through the

horizontal slits, limiting the view to what was directly in front of her, yet effectively concealing her identity. In

stark contrast to her childish facial expression her curvaceous body and long legs made her tower a solid

5'11 over the average man. Her strawberry locks fell over the mask only slightly, most of it having blown far

behind in the wind.

The endless dessert stretch was far and vast, dunes seemingly going on forever, disappearing far

into the high noon sun. She tipped the cork of a bottle and emptied it over her fiery tresses, relieved at the

cool, damp satisfaction. She tucked the empty flask back into her holster and ran of, clearing the never

ending desserts of Sunagakure no Soto.

She dropped down to a formal bow, nose almost to the tatami mats of the Kazekage's office. Her

hands were extended to the robed figure of honor, presenting him with a scroll marked with the kanji of the 5

tailed bijuu. He took it and gave a small, grateful bow. She removed the mask and her bright honey-gold

eyes show like the sun upon the kazekage's face. She smiled a gentle smile, keeping her eyes downcast

out of respect, and bowed deeply before leaving the room, tabi-ed feet scuttling across floor to the door which

she slid open and exited, gently replacing the door back to it original place.

(Gaara's POV)

The bay window brought in the sunny Suna air, and the sunshine was making almost lyrical

patterns on the tatami as the sand was whisked around by the breeze. He sat there for a long while,

ignoring the paperwork, the headache, the knocks, and the words just for a moment as he remained seated

at the zabuton, glad for a moment's rest from the usual chaos of Kazekage-dom. With a sigh he allowed

the first person who knocked in.

Yosore walked in, still donning her ANBU uniform as she dropped to a deep, respectful bow. I

could tell she was making sure to never lift her eyes, as this is a sign of disrespect though I pay small heed

to such edict, as she presented me with the bijuu scroll. Words cannot describe how surprised I was when

she pulled it out. Yet, twasn't the fact that she retrieved the scroll, for there was not a bout in my mind

that she wouldn't have trouble in attaining it, but what she didn't notice. Her Dark pants had a clean slice

straight down the left side, yet again, this wasn't what caught my eye. I felt my eyes linger on the patch of

smooth opal, savoring the small glimpse of bare skin on her long delicate legs. That was what surprised me.

I was never one to take pleasure in the art of woman. I acknowledged the they were usually more versatile and

vicious then most men, but never in the way I saw Yosore in that moment.

Plenty of the village girls had taken a fancy to me since I became the village kage (or rather a pack

of hopeless; pathetic; and utterly disgusting beasts wanting nothing more than status and my pants) but a I

can honestly say that _nothing_ seemed to fill my mind with such dark desires as that one vulnerable second.


	2. Chapter 2

(3rd Person)

The rest of the day Gaara fought through the paperwork as best he could, but a wandering mind made it difficult to

Finally with an angered yell he threw his head down onto the mound of paperwork of his desk and silently fumed, his

hat having fallen from his head and circled to a stop in the middle of the floor. Temari crashed through the door with

a stricken expression. She only expected the worst when she saw Gaara's hat rolled over on the ground and head

down on pile of paperwork.

"Gaara! Why? Ototo!" Temari said, collapsing on the ground. Garra's muffled 'Shut Up.' could faintly heard beyond

the white and blue blur of robes surrounding the young leader. Temari's eyes perked up immediately, rushing

towards her brother and engulfing him in a quick hug, before letting go in fear of her life. Gaara may be changed, but

that still didn't make him a 'public display of affection' kind of guy. Temari swung her long, tanned legs over the desk,

grabbing Gaara's immediate attention. He lifted his head slightly, thoughts still clouding his vision. Temari stared

closely down at her brother, examining every inch of his body, taking note to the rigid shoulders, tensed back and

the air of sleep that seemed to surround him.

"Gaara?" Temari inquired. A hmph was heard in return as the teen tried his best to burrow deep into his robes as far

away from Temari as possible. He already had a splitting headache, and the fact that Temari could (and given the

chance, probably would) talk her enemies to death was just adding insult to injury. She tapped him on his shoulder

cautiously. After a few seconds with no response she went in for another poke when an ANBU burst through the

door, strawberry tresses free and wild around the mask tied carelessly to the side. She dropped to her knees in a bow

before lowering herself to a respectful position in great haste.

"Kazekage-sama, the village is in dire need of your help." She said hurriedly. At that Gaara's head propped up and his

shoulders broadened, giving him the appearance of that of which was one of a much older age then his own. His

deep mysterious voice held and air of respect and she was reminded of why she choose to bow.

"What is it?"

"Please Kazekage-sama, help our people. They are corrupt and evil, they-" She was cut off by a hard slap from

Temari.

"How _dare _you speak of our people like that! You speak blasphemy! Get out of our sight you traitorous pig! The

land of Sand would rather-" Gaara silenced her, her sudden outburst having stunned him for a moment, for he would

have acted sooner to stop her. Yomore's bow was collapsing as her shoulders shook, trying so hard to keep her

dignity. She rose to her feet slowly and shakily pointed a finger out the bay window that some time ago had made a

wondrous puppet show for Gaara.

"You call me a traitor, a blasphamist, even any other horrid name that makes you feel better on the inside, but you will

_never _know what lies beyond you until you can see this world from all sides." Yomore said in a deathly tone before

advancing on Temari.

"And you..." she said deathly quiet. She was slowly backing Temari into a wall, nearing ever close to a corner.

"Before you act all big and bad..." she lowered her to Temari's ear "_...make sure you're not cornered first._" Her

cheerful eyes having shifted to a dead hollow brown. She bowed deeply to Gaara and left. Gaara was left with shock

and a new-found view on his village, Yomore, and _himself_.


End file.
